


Welcome to New York [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: "It's been waiting for you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was BESET by technical difficulties but FINALLY it is DONE. \o/
> 
> Sources: Agent Carter season 1 (plus one clip from season 2), Captain America: The First Avenger, Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter, Agents of Shield

**Welcome to New York**  
 **Music:** Taylor Swift  
 **Content notes:** Some bright gunfire flashes  
 **Download** [vid]() (minutes, MB) | [subtitles (.srt file)]()  
 **Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/238736.html) | [Livejournal](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/213515.html) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/152084603658/welcome-to-new-york-music-by-taylor-swift-mcu)

[Agent Carter - Welcome to New York](https://vimeo.com/188206661) from [shinyjenni](https://vimeo.com/user13856773) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: newyork)


End file.
